


Indestructible

by Bbnabhk



Series: Back for Good [3]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: Gary’s past comes back to haunt him, and he risks everything to save his relationship. He and Robbie try to work past it with the stress of the public eye.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Series: Back for Good [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390849
Kudos: 10





	Indestructible

Gary was blissfully on his knees sucking at Robbie’s cock with the younger man thrusting carefully into his mouth. His fingers were intertwined in Gary’s blond hair, holding him in place. They were in the dressing room bathroom in some BBC studio about to perform in front of a live audience, but all Gary cared about at that moment was pleasuring the man above him.

“Up,” Robbie commanded, tugging gently at the blond locks.

Gary obliged and was spun around the second he got to his feet. Robbie placed his palm between the smaller man’s shoulder blades and bent him over the sink.

Gary watched Robbie’s face in the mirror as he entered him, his eyes squeezed shut while his mouth gaped wide open for his staggered breaths. It was a beautiful sight.

Gary pushed his hips back to meet each of Robbie’s thrusts. In the year they had been back together, he had rediscovered many of the things that drove Robbie wild. An eager lover was one; he loved frenzied love-making.

“Oh, god, you’re so good. Just like that.” Constant reassurance was another.

His captain taking charge was yet another. Gary grabbed the younger man’s hand from where it was leaning against the sink and wrapped it around his cock, urging Robbie to jerk him off. Gary closed his eyes and rocked back and forth between Robbie’s hand and his cock. He could feel them both getting close.

Robbie bit down on his shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered as he came. Gary followed suit moments later.

Robbie pulled out of him and set about cleaning himself up. “The lads are probably wondering where we are. I’ll go first, and then you can follow in a couple minutes so that they won’t suspect anything. No, probably best you go first. I’m always late. Gaz? Are you listening to me?”

Gary was still frozen in place. Robbie wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Are you alright, love?” He kissed his ear and then his neck.

The blonde stared at him from the mirror, his face full of shock. “You said you love me,” he said in a low voice.

Robbie shrugged. “I do.”

Gary turned around in his arms. “That’s the first time you’ve said that to me in 15 years!”

Robbie scrunched up his face in thought. “I’m sure I’ve said it before.”

“Not in 15 years! I’ve been patiently waiting for you to say it ever since we got back together! And you say it in a bathroom of all places!” Gary threw his head back in disbelief.

“Do you want me to take it back?”

“No.”

“Would you rather I kept it to myself?”

“No.”

“So then what’s the problem?”

Gary had to laugh. He was sure Robbie’s sole purpose in life was to wind him up. “The problem is,” he started, kissing his lover, “I now want to show you just how much I love you.” He dropped his hands to cup Robbie’s butt cheeks. “But we have to go perform and be interviewed and act like you didn’t just say the three words I’ve been wanting to hear for the past 15 years!”

Robbie giggled. “You’re so cute when you’re frustrated. I love you.”

Gary rolled his eyes and began to fix his clothing. “I’ll go first. Join us in two minutes.” Robbie opened his mouth to say something, but Gary shushed him with a warning finger. “Let me just revel in the fact that you love me without anymore cheeky comments from you.”

Robbie kissed the finger. “Yes, Captain.”

—-

Gary found his other three bandmates in the lounge. They were glaring at something on the other side of the room.

“What’s going on, lads?” he asked, stepping cautiously through the doorway.

Howard just nodded toward the man standing opposite them. 

Gary’s eyes widened. “Nigel.”

“Hello, Gary.”

Gary immediately regained his composure. “You’re not welcome here. I’d like you to leave before Rob sees you.”

Their former manager leered at him. “Still trying to shield your boyfriend from the big bad wolf?” He turned to the others to gauge their reactions. “So you’ve told them.”

“They deserve to be happy,” Mark said, arms crossed.

“What about what I deserve?” Nigel demanded. “I created you, and you just kicked me to the curb like yesterday’s garbage.”

“With good reason,” Jason remarked. “So why are you here?”

“To make you a proposition.” He turned to Gary. “See, I know a few things about you, things I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be made public. Say, for example, your little love affair with Mr. Williams.”

“Leave Rob out of this,” Gary said through gritted teeth.

“The stories I could tell about you, Mr. Barlow!” Nigel retorted.

“What do you want?” Gary asked.

“Ten million.” He raised a hand to silence them before they could speak. “I’ve seen your ticket sales for the last three tours. I know you can afford it.”

“What’s going on?” Robbie popped his head in the door.

“Rob, turn around. Walk away,” Gary commanded.

He should have known better than to think Robbie would listen. The youngest member of the band stepped into the room.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Blackmail and extortion it seems,” Howard answered on Nigel’s behalf.

Robbie looked from Gary’s angry face to Nigel’s smug one. “What do you want?”

“Ten million, and you two can continue shagging in the toilets without anyone knowing.” He smirked at Gary. “You didn’t think I knew about that? Was that what you were doing before you joined us?”

Gary clenched his hands into fists by his sides.

“Don’t be stupid,” he continued. “Don’t throw your career and your reputation away for this tosser.” He looked Robbie up and down. “He can’t possibly be worth it.”

Gary started towards him, but Robbie was quicker. He caught Gary’s arm and swung him behind his back protectively.

“You’ll have your money tomorrow. Now get the fuck out of my sight.”

Nigel smiled. “I knew one of you would make the right call. Didn’t expect it to be you. Is he that good in bed? I don’t seem to remember him being that remarkable. I’ll make contact tomorrow afternoon.” He winked at them and left.

Gary turned Robbie around to face him. He placed his hands on either side of his head. “I’ll take care of this,” he promised. “I’m not going to let him hurt us again.”

A cough came from the other side of the room. “Is what he said true, Gaz?” Mark asked timidly. “Did you sleep with him?”

Gary looked down. “I’m not proud of it.”

Howard eyed his friend who was now holding Robbie’s hand tightly. “Was that why you two broke up before?”

Robbie nodded. “I had a hard time accepting it.” He still looked disgusted at the thought.

Howard took in the pained expression on Gary’s face and sighed. “I’ll call my accountant after the show. Two mill each shouldn’t be too hard to scramble up.”

Robbie shook his head. “I’ve got the money. I’ll pay him off. It’s me and Gaz he’s trying to blackmail anyways.”

Gary tugged at his hand. “I said I’ll take care of it.”

“I have the money, Gaz.”

“That doesn’t matter. I’m not going to give him the satisfaction.”

Jason held out his hands. “What are you going to do? If you don’t pay him, he outs you.”

“Just give me a moment to think.” Gary sat down and pulled Robbie down with him. He watched his boyfriend’s face carefully. “What are you thinking?”

Robbie pulled him close. “I can’t believe you ever let him touch you,” he muttered.

Gary frowned. His mind flashed back to the first time Robbie said those words to him, when he was begging him not to leave.

“I have an idea.”

—-

They positioned themselves onstage, and Gary started playing the opening chords to “Back for Good.” Robbie smiled at him as he sang the words to his lover.

They all stood and walked forward during the middle eight. As they turned around and walked back toward the piano, Gary caught Robbie’s hand. He continued singing to him.

“I guess now it’s time that you came back for good.” He pulled Robbie down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. The audience went silent. The other lads stared at them in shock. “I love you,” he whispered just loud enough for the microphone to pick up.

“I love you too, Gaz.” The crowd went wild, giving them a standing ovation. Robbie turned to them and laughed nervously. He pulled Gary in for another kiss. “Did we really just do that on live television?” he asked in disbelief.

The other lads smiled for the cameras and gave them a big group hug, dispersing as the presenter approached with a huge grin.

“Robbie, Gary, is there something you would like to share with us?”

Gary gave her a goofy grin and held up Robbie’s hand in his. “Well, I’d like to introduce you all to my boyfriend.” The crowd cheered.

“You two are so adorable!” she gushed. “Look at them. They’re in love! Robbie, you look like you’re still in shock.”

Robbie shifted nervously from side to side. “Yeah, um, I still can’t believe it. Gaz usually doesn’t go for brunettes,” he joked.

Gary rolled his eyes. “We are very happy together, and we wanted to share that with the world,” he said pragmatically. “He’s the love of my life,” Gary said with a twinkle in his eye.

The presenter brought her hand to her mouth. “You two are going to make me cry! To find love with the past that you two share!”

“It’s an amazing feeling,” Gary confessed.

As soon as they returned backstage, Robbie turned to Gary. “What the hell was that?”

“I took care of the Nigel situation, didn’t I? He can’t out us now.”

“Because you just did! You could have given us a warning,” Howard said.

“You could have given me a warning!” Robbie shrieked.

“Management is going to flip!” Mark added.

“My phone is already blowing up.” Gary looked down at his mobile and turned it off. “Right, Rob, let’s go back to mine. The paparazzi will probably try your place first.”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Mark inquired. “Your personal lives are going to be all over the papers tomorrow!”

“We’re in love. We shouldn’t have to hide it anymore.”

“Gaz, can I have a quick word with you privately?” Jason finally piped up. He and Gary walked over to a corner.

“What is it?” Gary glanced over to Robbie, who was being talked down from a panic attack by Mark and Howard.

“I couldn’t help but think about the situation. It was very smart to out yourselves before Nigel could do it,” Jason commented.

“But?” Gary knew there was more coming.

“But I couldn’t help but notice how you benefit from this.”

Gary crossed his arms. “What does that mean?”

“Rob seemed very uncomfortable with the thought of you and Nigel together. In fact, that’s why you two broke up originally. With such a public admission of love, he couldn’t possibly leave you again. It’d be a PR nightmare.”

“Are you implying that I’m trapping Rob in this relationship?” Gary hissed.

“You didn’t give him much of a choice.”

“We were put in a bad situation. I took care of it. We love each other. We’ll get through it.” Gary spoke each word emphatically.

Jason looked at him with worry. “Just take care of him. It’s going to be a difficult time, and he doesn’t handle stress well.”

“Of course I will.” Gary pushed himself away from the wall and walked back to Robbie. “We should get going before the paparazzi swarm the house.”

Robbie nodded. He smiled unconvincingly at his mates. “Don’t worry. The Captain knows what he’s doing.”

—-

Gary awoke the next morning to see his boyfriend staring out the window.

“Come back to bed,” he said with a pout.

Robbie turned away from the window. “You should see the size of the crowd out there. Lots of paps but lots of fans as well. Management and PR have already called, texted, and emailed. I’m waiting for them to send a telegram next.” He sat down on the bed beside his lover. Gary could hear his steadied breathing as he tried to calm himself.

“We’ll get through this together,” Gary assured him. He placed a hand on Robbie’s thigh. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I scrolled through Twitter last night as well.”

“Rob…”

“There’s lots of support for us but also some not-so-nice words about you, but I’ve said worse,” he tried to joke.

Gary could see his body start to shake. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Robbie. “Hey, nothing’s happened yet. We’re okay.”

“I’m fucking terrified!”

Gary laid him back down in bed and pulled the covers around them. “You’re safe right here.” Gary kissed the side of his head. “I’ll go make us some breakfast and make some calls. Try to get some rest.”

Gary turned his phone back on. He had 48 new voicemails. He sighed and returned the first call - Jonathan, his manager.

“I don’t regret a single moment from last night,” he said before he could be reprimanded.

“You could have given us a little bit of notice! PR is going crazy, especially since you haven’t returned any of our calls!”

“Rob and I needed some time alone.”

“You’ll have plenty of alone time if we don’t spin this the right way.”

“Everyone loves a good love story. Rob and I found each other again after 15 years apart,” Gary explained.

“Again? You were together before? That would have been pertinent information.”

“We were young and in love. We broke up. We reunited. End of story.”

He could hear his manager sighing. “The press are going to want more than that. You two have so much history.”

“Let me talk to him about it. We’ll get our story together and get back to you.” 

Gary hung up and brought a tray of coffee and fruit up to the bedroom.

“Rob? We need to talk about what we choose to tell everyone.”

Robbie cuddled close to him. “Tell them it was all a joke. We can still get Nigel his money.”

“Rob…” he pressed. “We’re doing this.”

The younger man hid his face in the pillow. “I can’t,” he cried.

Gary rubbed circles into his back. “I know you’re scared. I am too. Why don’t we go outside and talk to some of the fans? They’re here to support us.”

“I never want to leave this bed,” came a muffled reply.

Gary got an idea and grinned. “That’s a shame.” He stood and peeled off the boxers he had slept in. They went flying at Robbie’s head. “I was hoping you’d want me to ride you on the couch.”

Robbie’s head popped up.

“If you come downstairs with me, I’ll even let you fuck me against the front door. Just think of all those people on the other side with no clue of what we’re doing,” he purred seductively.

Robbie jumped out of bed and ran out the door. “Bring the lube!” he called out behind him.

Gary laughed. At least he wasn’t sulking in bed anymore.

—-

After they made love on the couch, Robbie laid with his head on Gary’s lap. The older man was wrapped in a blanket, softly stroking his boyfriend’s hair with one hand and texting on his phone with the other.

“Both our management teams are going to send some PR reps over tomorrow. We need to talk about what we’re willing to tell them.”

“Do we have to?” Robbie whined.

“We can’t avoid it forever.”

“I think we can. I spent a whole year being a recluse three or four years ago,” Robbie reasoned.

“And that wasn’t healthy for your depression or your anxiety.”

“What if this destroys our careers?” Robbie asked in a frightened tone.

Gary leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “I lost you and my career in a matter of years. Do you know which was worse? I’ll be fine as long as I have you.”

Robbie rolled onto his back and smiled up at Gary. “When did you get so sappy?”

Gary kissed him on the lips this time. “New Year’s Eve 1992.”

“Our first kiss,” Robbie remembered. “We can tell them that. The press will eat it up.”

“Can we tell them what happened a few weeks later on my birthday?” Gary asked with a cheeky wink.

Robbie’s body shifted at the memory. “I don’t think management would like us sharing those details.”

Gary’s hand wandered down the tattooed torso. “We got together and fell in love. The pressure of the band and hiding our relationship was too much, and we broke up,” he narrated. “Fifteen years later, we found each other again, and we don’t want to hide it anymore.” His hand found Robbie’s cock, and he started pumping at it slowly. The younger man thrusted up with each stroke.

“Are we really doing this?” Robbie asked hesitantly.

“I’ve given you more than a handjob before.”

“No, this, as in going public.”

“Yeah, I think we are.”

—-

Gary greeted the PR representatives at his door the next day. They sat at the kitchen table and immediately started discussing a plan.

“There’s some interviews we’ve set up for you.” They handed them each a stack of papers. “There are also some guidelines to follow.”

Robbie looked at his printout warily. “We can’t break up for two years. We can’t propose for one year. No mentions of sex. What the fuck is this?”

“You two came out rather suddenly,” one of them explained. “The public needs time to adjust before anymore changes.”

“This is our lives. Why do they need time to adjust?”

“Do you know how long it takes for the public to accept a new lead on Doctor Who? You can’t make too many changes at once. It scares people.”

Gary placed a hand on top of Robbie’s. “It’s okay. I can wait a year to propose,” he joked.

“I can already see the wheels turning in your head, Barlow. If you hire a horse-drawn carriage, I’m running the other way.”

Gary laughed. “Me too. I’m terrified of horses.” They instinctively leaned into one another as they giggled.

The PR reps shared a knowing glance at each other. “This is what the public needs to see — the playfulness, the camaraderie. They need to see that falling in love happened naturally.”

Gary’s brow furrowed. “It did.”

“Perfect! We can use that. Now, we’ll want you to move in together.”

“What?” Robbie asked, exasperated.

“Sell your flat in London, and move in with Gary here. It’ll give the illusion you two are in a committed relationship,” one of them said simply.

“No fucking way! And what illusion? We are committed to each other! I don’t need to sell my flat to prove that!”

“You’re here most of the time anyways,” Gary reasoned.

“But it’s my flat!”

“We’ll think about it,” Gary told them politely.

The rep coughed. “And then there’s the matter of Nigel Martin-Smith’s allegations.”

“What allegations?” Gary could already feel his blood pressure rising.

“Erm, that you slept with him to secure your place in the band,” the rep said quietly.

Robbie jumped out of his seat and stomped out of the room. Gary’s eyes followed him, but his body remained in place.

“I did sleep with him. I was young and stupid,” he admitted.

“So you’re saying he took advantage of the situation?”

Gary looked them in the eyes. “I didn’t put up much of a protest if that’s what you’re asking. I’m not proud of what I did, but I can’t change the past.” 

One of them scribbled something down. “We can work with that.”

“Are we done?” Gary asked, standing up. “I have to go check on my boyfriend.”

“Yes, sir. We’ll be in touch with the press release for you to look over.” 

Gary shook their hands and walked them out. He waved at the fans outside his gate. He read their signs of love and support. Smirking, he went to find Robbie.

“Come outside with me.”

“I’ve already come out once with you!” Robbie joked.

“Please…”

Robbie took one look at his face and caved. “Fine.” He took Gary’s hand and let himself be led outside.

They were greeted with cheers the minute they walked out the front door. Robbie stood behind Gary with his arms wrapped around him. He held him like a protective teddy bear.

Gary brought them close to the gate.

“We love you!” a fan squeaked.

“We knew Barlliams was real!”

Robbie laughed. “Barlliams? I thought we were called Creamcakes.”

“We’re so proud to be Thatters!”

“Poofs! Faggots!”

Gary’s head whipped over to a photographer trying to incite a reaction out of them. He squeezed Robbie’s hand at his waist. “Don’t react,” he warned.

Robbie buried his head in the crook of Gary’s neck to silence himself.

“You’ve turned Robbie Williams into a fucking pansy!”

Robbie snapped his head up, eyes blazing. Before he could react, a fan spoke up.

“You’re just jealous that you can’t get a boyfriend this hot!”

Robbie chuckled. “Or this well hung!” he added.

“Rob!” Gary admonished, but there was no conviction in his voice. “Thank you all for your support. I have to go teach this one about what’s appropriate and what’s inappropriate to say in public.”

“He loves bossing me around,” Robbie whispered loudly to a group of fans with a wink.

“Rob!”

“Yes, Captain.”

He let himself be led back into the house but not before letting his hand slide down to Gary’s bum right outside the door. Gary heard the clicks of dozens of cameras and groaned. “You’re explaining that to management.”

—-

Gary turned on the TV and nodded at the presenter. “They want us to do an interview with him later this week. Did you read over what they want us to say?”

Robbie sat next to him and played on his laptop. “Yeah. The sheet’s in the bin if you want to see it.”

“Rob!”

“I’m not going to read from a script about our relationship,” the younger man huffed, placing the laptop aside. “Why are we even doing an interview? It’s no one’s business but ours.”

“It’s supposed to help protect our careers,” Gary explained. “Help the public feel more comfortable with the idea of us.”

“It feels like you’re protecting yourself.”

“What does that mean?”

“Come on, Gaz. We can’t break up for two years? There’s already talk of marriage, moving in together. I can’t help but feel—”

“Trapped?” Gary finished for him, recalling his conversation with Jason.

Robbie’s face softened. “I was going to say that I can’t help but feel that you’re a bit insecure about us.”

“Of course I’m insecure! You broke up with me, left the band, and made it on your own perfectly fine without me.” Gary looked down at his hands. “You don’t need me as much as I need you.”

Robbie took his hands into his own. “I’d be a wreck without you. Did you not notice my alcoholism and drug abuse after our breakup? I’m sure it made the news at some point.”

Gary shook his head. “You got through it. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for.” Robbie watched as his bottom lip quivered slightly. “You’re not as invested in this relationship as I am. You only just told me you love me.”

Robbie kissed each of his hands. “Gaz, I’m not good at all this romantic stuff, but it doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

Gary tucked his head between Robbie’s neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Does it still bother you that I slept with Nigel?” He braced himself for the answer.

Robbie turned his head and kissed him. “I don’t think it’ll ever stop bothering me.” He wrapped his arms around Gary. “You’re the most talented man I know. You should never have been put in that position.”

Gary let out the breath he had been holding. “Who says you’re not a romantic?”

Robbie kissed him. “What’s it going to take to make you believe that I’m not going to leave you?”

Gary sighed. “I don’t know.”

The brunette sat straight up in his seat. “Let’s get married!”

Gary rolled his eyes. 

“I’m serious!”

“Did we not just have a meeting about not doing that just yet?”

Robbie shook his head. “It said we couldn’t propose. Sod the engagement! Let’s go to Vegas and get married!”

Gary had to laugh. “You realize you’re still ‘proposing’ marriage, right? And you were so adamantly against it five minutes ago!” He pulled Robbie into an embrace. “I know you’re one for big gestures, but you really don’t have to do that.”

“I was against being told what to do, but it’s my idea now,” Robbie said proudly.

“Rob,” Gary started, “as much as I would love to marry you, it’s not the right time, and I don’t want you to do it just to reassure me that you’re committed to this relationship.”

Robbie pouted. “But I mean it.”

Gary kissed him. “I know you do, and I love you more than ever.”

Robbie twiddled his thumbs and bit his lip thoughtfully. “I’ll sell the flat.”

Gary’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I’ll sell it,” he repeated.

“You don’t have to.”

Robbie’s lips turned downwards. “You’ve already turned down marriage. Are you turning this down too? A man can only take so much rejection.”

Gary held up his hands. “No! Of course I want you to move in. I just thought you wanted to keep your flat.” He shrugged. “In case something happens with us.”

“I don’t plan on breaking up. Do you? Besides, we were told we can’t break up for two years.”

Gary rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all, but he grinned at the thought of Robbie officially moving in. “Come on. Let’s clear some space for you in the closet.”

“Gaz,” Robbie said seriously, his green eyes sincere, “whatever it is, we’ll get through it — your insecurities, my commitment issues, being out in public, Nigel. We found our way back to each other; we always will. We’re indestructible.”

—-

Epilogue 

A week later, Gary was starting to regret their hastiness to move in together. It looked like a hurricane had blown through every room Robbie walked past. How could one man produce such a mess? It was wearing on Gary’s need for order.

“Babe, why are there three apples with bites taken out of them?” the blonde asked with his head still in the refrigerator.

“I didn’t like the taste of the first two. And I got distracted and forgot about the last one.” It didn’t seem remotely odd to Robbie.

“Would you like to finish the last one?” Gary asked exasperated.

“I don’t remember which one it was.”

Gary let out a frustrated sigh.

“Are you angry with me?” the younger man asked innocently.

Gary turned to him. “Rob, you know I love you, so don’t take this the wrong way. You’re a slob. This place is a mess, and I only tidied up yesterday!”

Robbie blinked. “You cleaned up? Why don’t you let the cleaning crew take care of that?”

“What cleaning crew?” Gary asked in disbelief.

“You don’t have a cleaning crew? No wonder you’re cross with me. I’m like a child when it comes to house work! I can’t be trusted around a vacuum, dishwasher, or even a scrub brush!”

“Why would you think I have a cleaning crew?” the older man questioned.

“You had a butler at your old place! Look, I’ll just have the cleaning crew moved from my old place to here. Problem solved.” 

Robbie walked over and kissed Gary’s cheek before reaching around him to grab one of the half-eaten apples. He took a bite, made a face, and tried to put it back. The older man grabbed his wrist before he could.

“Put it in the trash,” he ordered. “And the other ones.” He shook his head. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he muttered. He sighed again. “And when you’re done with that, go ahead and have Josie call the cleaners.”

Robbie wiggled out of his grasp. “I love it when you’re bossy,” he giggled as he danced over to the bin. Gary slapped his arse as he returned. “Want to go upstairs and boss me around some more?” the younger man purred.

“The death of me,” Gary repeated as he dragged Robbie to the bedroom.


End file.
